The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bramwell’.
The new Weigela is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Weigelas with dark leaf color, uniform plant habit and hardiness.
The new Weigela originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 1998 of the Weigela florida cultivar Alexandra, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,772. The cultivar Bramwell was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2000 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Grand Haven, Mich. since 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.